Bella Loves Jasper
by jyvonne13
Summary: Bella has become infatuated with Jasper. Is it real love or is it just a crush? Does Jasper love her back? And what will happen when Alice and Edward find out?


**Wow, when was the last time i wrote about Twilight?**

**So this is just a short funny slightly weird story about Twilight. I think you can gather what it's about from the title. It's good to be back with Twilight. By the way, this takes place after Breaking Dawn.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT IF I DID IT WOULD BE SO COOL!**

* * *

**Bella Loves Jasper**

Bella sat on the couch next to Jasper one evening. "Hey Jasper. What are you reading?" she asked.

"I'm reading about ancient Greece," he replied. "It's really fascinating."

"You're really smart Jasper," she said.

"Thanks Bella." He turned back to the book.

She observed him for a moment. She hadn't realized before how gorgeous Jasper really was. His wavy blond hair fell in his face and his gold eyes were intently reading his book. Since she had become a vampire she could see the scars covering him better. He was wearing a t-shirt that day and she could easily see the muscle on him. She considered Alice very lucky.

Alice danced into the room singing a song that had been stuck in her head all day. Jasper looked up when she came in and a smile lit his face. He put the book aside and she came over and sat on his lap. "Hi honey," she said. "Hi Bella."

"Hi Alice," Bella said.

Alice looked at Jasper's book. "Didn't you read that one already?"

"No. The other one was about philosophy."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Bella watched as she traced one of his scars with her finger. She had once told her that all of his scars had some story to how he'd gotten them although she hadn't told her the exact stories. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Bella watched with envy at the way his lips moved across hers.

* * *

Bella didn't know what was happening to her. She was becoming more and more infatuated with Jasper. He was absolutely gorgeous, that was for sure. She talked to him more than she ever had and he was so funny and sweet. He told her more about his past and it fascinated her. And that southern accent, wow that southern accent was attractive! She found herself actually getting jealous when he kissed Alice or when she walked past their room and heard them making love, or even when he was just with her in the first place.

It was ridiculous and she knew it. She was married to Edward. She couldn't just forget about him and try to take Jasper away from Alice. And she loved Edward but something about Jasper was drawing her to him. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her like he did to Alice. She felt like she was falling in love with him. Edward's love seemed stale in comparison when she thought about what Jasper could give her.

One afternoon they were the only ones in the house. Jasper was starting to feel the burn in his throat and he knew he had the hunt before he could even think of going out with Alice that night. He slipped on his shoes and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm just going hunting," he replied.

"Do you mind if I come?"

"Of course not." They left the house and ran off together. They ended up racing and Jasper was there long before she was.

"Wow you're fast," she said when she finally caught up. "And I thought Edward was fast."

"Edward is actually faster than me. I think he just goes easy on you," Jasper said with a smirk. He smelled the fresh blood not far off. "There are some mountain lions over here," he said.

They hunted and Bella found herself watching him drain a mountain lion. Afterwards they walked back through the woods. The sun was out that day and it was making him glow. It drew her to him even more.

Jasper had noticed something odd about Bella. He didn't mind that she was talking to him more and seemed to be interested in hearing about his time in the war. He'd never really been able to connect to her very much before since her human blood had tortured him so much. It felt like she was more of a little sister to him now.

Until he felt her emotions. She wasn't trying too hard to keep her desire hidden from him. He could feel it constantly and it was weird coming from her. At first he thought nothing of it but then it became more prominent and he could tell that she really did love him. His only question was why. Didn't she love Edward? And anyway, he was married to Alice. What exactly could Bella try to do?

All of a sudden she kissed him. He was shocked by it. She gripped his shirt and ran her hands through his hair. He regained his mind and pushed her away. "Bella, what the hell?!"

"I love you Jasper," she said breathlessly. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had _kissed_ Alice's husband! But god she loved it. It was better than she had ever imagined. His mouth was so soft and warm. Being pressed against his body like that was amazing. She wanted more.

"No you don't. You love Edward."

"I _did_ love Edward. But it's not the same with Edward anymore. I just feel like we have some kind of connection Jasper."

Jasper was in disbelief at what he was hearing. After all the crap she and Edward had gone through, after all the crap he and Alice had gone through for them, she didn't want him anymore?! It was ridiculous! "But what about Alice?"

"Forget Alice," Bella said. "We can start over together." She held his hand. "Come on." She tried to kiss him again but he took his hand back and stepped away.

"Bella…I think you've lost your mind. I'm not going to just forget about Alice and you shouldn't just give up on Edward. And if you really don't want Edward anymore, I'm not the guy you want." With that, he went back to the house.

When he got back home he sat down on the couch. This was crazy. Why was Bella all of a sudden in love with him? Did all of her time with Edward suddenly mean nothing? He tried to think of anything he could have possibly done to make her love him and couldn't come up with anything. He'd been friendly to her as always but he'd been very faithful to Alice too. They'd gone out almost every night the past few weeks and he'd given Bella no signs that he didn't love Alice.

He heard a car pulling up outside and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice must have been back. As they got closer to the door he was hit hard with anger. He knew it was Alice. He should have known that she would have seen the whole thing and she probably thought that it was him who kissed Bella. He got up and came to the door as they were coming inside. "Hi Alice…"

She dropped her things in the hallway and came towards him looking furious. Esme and Rosalie gave him a look that said "good luck".

Alice grabbed his hand and led him out the back door. She didn't want anyone overhearing the argument that was about to take place. They left the house and went out to the woods in the backyard and kept going until they came to the river.

"Alice, before you start yelling…"

She ignored him. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Let me explain…"

"After all we've been through you go behind my back with Bella?! Our _sister_ for crying out loud Jaz! You don't even _like_ her! I thought you loved _me_! What do you see in her anyway?!" she shouted.

She was still angry, but most of it was now replaced with sadness. She really did think he didn't love her anymore. "Alice, I didn't kiss Bella. We had gone hunting and all of a sudden she kissed me. I swear."

"You didn't look like you were trying too hard to push her away."

"I did push her away. I was just shocked that she would do that." He held her hand. "Come on Alice, you really think I would choose Bella of all people over you? After all that we've been through together? I love you darlin'. You believe me, don't you?"

She did believe him. And she felt bad for not believing him. She should have gotten his side first. But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt that Bella had betrayed her and kissed her husband. She let go of his hand and walked over to the edge of the river.

He came over to her. "You're not still mad at me, are you Alice?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She hugged him.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay."

"I can't believe Bella would do this. Did you know she was in love with you?"

"I felt her emotions. She was in love with me but…I don't think it's real love. It has to just be an infatuation."

They walked down the river and back.

"Do you want to star t heading back?" Jasper asked her.

Alice shook her head. "I don't want to see her right now."

He sat down on a rock and pulled her into his lap. He ran his hand up and down her leg and held her hand in his other one. "She'll never take me away from you darlin'."

She gave him a grateful smile. "I know Jas. But it's just the fact that she _tried_ to. It's not like this is some high school boyfriend drama, we're married. She knows how much we love each other, why would she do this?"

He kissed her cheek. "It'll pass Alice. In the meantime, what about Edward? He'll know when we get back. He'll be devastated and the first person he'll take it out on is me."

"Just don't think about it around him. He doesn't have to know right now. And maybe it'll have passed by the time he does find out."

They ended up going back to the house after dark. Alice was still very mad at Bella and she didn't want to see her. She was in the sitting at the piano with Edward and Renesmee and saw them. The first person she looked at was Jasper who immediately looked away from her and trying to drown out the thoughts of earlier that day with an annoying song around Edward. Then she looked at Alice who gave her a hateful look and led Jasper away into the dining room so they could be alone to talk.

* * *

Alice stood in her and Jasper's bathroom in a purple silk robe in front of the mirror combing her hair. Jasper stood next to her in some jeans and an unbuttoned shirt leaning against the wall.

"Don't be so tense," he said. "I thought I relaxed you last night."

A smile touched her face. "You did. You made me feel like I'd died and gone to heaven."

"So why the tension?"

She sighed. "It's not like this is something I can easily forget Jas. I trusted her and then she tried to go behind my back with you."

He came behind her and started massaging her shoulders. He hated to see Alice so upset. "We'll go out today dear. I'll take you shopping."

That had her. "Really?"

He kissed her neck. "And I'll buy you whatever you want."

She giggled. "You shouldn't have said that."

The realization of what he had said hit him and the look on his face made her laugh even more.

They heard a knock on their bedroom door. Jasper went to answer it and when he opened the door he saw Bella. "Can I help you?" He noticed her trying not to stare at his exposed chest and started to button his shirt.

"I was just wondering where you were. I haven't seen you all morning," she said. She tried to come into the room. "What are you doing today?"

He rolled his eyes. Bella's attempts to flirt with him and seduce him were pathetic. "I have plans."

Alice came out of the bathroom when she heard Bella at their door. "We're going out today. _Alone_." She stood next to Jasper and locked her arm with his. "Good bye." She slammed the door.

* * *

Bella's infatuation with Jasper was getting worse and worse. Alice's hatred for her was growing. She didn't see her as a sister anymore. A sister wouldn't try to take away her husband (even if it wasn't working). She trusted her husband. She trusted that he wouldn't go off with Bella no matter what. So it wasn't a problem to her. But the fact that Bella was even trying still hurt.

They tried their hardest not to think about it around Edward. They weren't sure how much longer they could go on like this. They didn't want to hurt Edward and they hoped the whole thing would pass but it didn't seem to be and it was obvious that Edward was growing suspicious.

Luckily he couldn't read Bella's mind. All she thought about was Jasper. Everything about him drew her to him. She loved him, and she wanted him. The only thing in her way was Alice. She tried tirelessly to get Jasper to love her back but every time she tried he tried to ignore her. He didn't want to give Alice any reason to think that he was giving in to her.

Bella came to their room one morning. Alice was downstairs with Rosalie and she wondered if Jasper was in the room. She knocked and when she got no answer she opened the unlocked door. She closed the door behind her and heard the shower running in the bathroom. She smiled to herself when she thought of what this could lead to when he came out.

She looked around the room. She'd been in here before, but she'd never actually looked around. Looking around it was obvious that Alice had designed the room. There was a fancy rug covering the floor, their big bed was against the wall with a canopy over it. Next to the door there was a big bookshelf which held a big collection of books and a stack of magazines in one corner. Next to that was a jewelry armoire and a black satin mannequin which had several chains of white pearls hanging from it. Across from the bed were two dressers, one neat, one messy covered in makeup and perfume, and hair accessories. As she walked into the room she stepped on a lace blue A cup bra and on the night table were a pair of handcuffs.

She looked in the mirror on Alice's dresser. On it was a picture of Jasper and on Jasper's dresser was a picture of Alice and another picture of them on their wedding day. In that one she wore a beautiful white dress and a veil that was past her waist and he wore his army uniform. She had to agree with Alice, she also loved a man in uniform.

She heard the bathroom door open and Jasper came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still wet. He looked at her surprised to see her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was wondering where you were. Alice was already downstairs." She tried to contain her mind. Here she was in here with him, naked, in only a towel, and looking ridiculously hot.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. The whole situation was getting ridiculous. "Can I get dressed?"

"Sure," she said without moving.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Bella."

She looked over at the wedding picture. "So that was what your army uniform looked like?"

Jasper looked over at the picture. "Yeah. It was a mess when I went back to get it. It took Esme a whole day to fix it up."

"Where was it?"

"A while after I was changed, I took it back to my old house. It was still there 50 years later."

She came towards him. "I can't imagine going through any of that. You're so brave Jasper."

He could feel the lust dripping off of her. She reached to touch him but he held her hand back. "Bella get out."

Her face fell. "What?"

"_Get out_," he said firmly.

"But Jasper…" she said trying to touch him again. Just one touch of that hot, toned, scarred body…

"You just can't keep your hands off my husband, can you?"

She turned around and saw Alice behind her looking stunning as always in a purple leopard printed top, a white skirt, heels, and big silver lightning bolt shaped earrings she'd gotten when Jasper took her shopping the other day.

Alice came into the room. "This is what you do when Edward is out hunting huh? I would think since you've been through hell and back with him, you wouldn't go for anyone else but I guess everyone isn't that nice."

"Alice…" Bella was speechless. Alice could spit venom like Rosalie and it caught her off guard.

"Get out and stop trying to sleep with my husband."

Bella left the room disappointedly.

Jasper turned to Alice. "What did you see?"

"I saw you having sex with her."

His eyes got wide. "Alice I wasn't going to do that! I swear!" He pulled her into his arms. "I told you last night, I'd never want to do that with anyone else and I meant it!"

Alice laughed and pulled out of his arms. "Jaz, I was joking. I just saw her in here trying to make you have sex with her. Bella is a horrible flirt." She dug through one of his drawers as she spoke and tossed him a pair of boxers.

"You've got that right," he said putting them on and letting the towel drop to the floor. "I don't know how she ever expects me to go for her like that. I don't understand how Edward deals with it."

Alice laughed as she tossed him some clothes. "At least she didn't try to get in your shower."

He put on his pants. "If she did she probably would have come out of here crying when I was done with her."

Alice laughed more and went to her dresser and fixed her lip gloss. "What happened to my southern gentleman?"

He came up behind her and put his arms around her. "I'll be a gentleman to you darlin'. Anyone who tries to get in the way of us gets the 1800's vampire monster."

* * *

One evening, they were all sitting in the living room. Jacob was there playing with Renesmee. He also had no idea that Bella was in love with Jasper. Aside from the fact that she glanced at him out the corners of her eyes every now and then, he didn't see anything very unusual.

Emmett was in the middle of a telling a very animated story that was making Renesmee laugh a lot.

Jasper had left the room and came back in. He saw Bella looking at him again. _Why does she keep doing this? _He slipped up on guarding his thoughts and his mind drifted to that afternoon when they went hunting together. He was snapped out of it when he suddenly felt a burning anger. He glanced at Edward and saw a furious look on his face. _Shit_.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Edward exclaimed angrily. Everyone looked up surprised at the outburst just in time to see him hit Jasper and knock him into the opposite wall.

"Cool, a vampire fight," Jacob said. "We should get some popcorn Nessie."

Jasper knew he'd be the first person Edward would take this out on. He tried to use his power to calm him down but it didn't seem to be working. When you messed with a man's mate, you got no mercy. "Edward, it wasn't like that…"

"What the hell else is it supposed to be?!" Edward shouted at him.

Carlisle stepped in. "Edward calm down. What's the problem?"

"This son of a bitch tried to take Bella!"

Jacob covered Renesmee's ears. "Language!"

Edward glared at him. "Shut up!"

"Edward, I wasn't trying to take Bella! She…" Jasper tried to explain before a real fight started. Edward went for him again but stopped short when Alice came between them.

"Stop it Edward! It wasn't his fault!"

"How do you know?! Were you there?!"

"I had a vision of the whole thing. They went hunting and _she_ kissed him. Jasper didn't do anything wrong."

Jasper stood up. "Seriously. I wouldn't try to take Bella away from you Edward. I already have Alice. I don't need two women."

Edward looked back and forth between Jasper and Bella. "He's lying, right?" he asked her desperately.

Bella nodded unconvincingly. "Of course…!"

"Don't lie to him!" Alice said, her anger finally boiling over. "You've already betrayed me, don't do it to someone else!"

"Why?" Edward said to her.

Bella twisted her hair around nervously not knowing what to say. "I-I-I don't know…I…I just started having feelings for Jasper and…"

"And you admit that you really don't know what you want in life?" Rosalie said.

Emmett elbowed her. "Rose, just watch the show."

Bella came over to Edward still shaking nervously. "Edward…I love you…I…I just…"

"You just love someone else now?" he said.

"No…I…I mean…maybe…"

He removed her hands from around him and left the room.

"Now you've done it," Rosalie said. "Nice going. I'm sure you're proud of yourself now, huh?"

"Where's he going Alice?" Esme asked.

"He won't be back for a while," Alice replied. She turned to Jasper. "Come with me Jas."

They left the house and he followed her to go find Edward. They found him in his and Bella's meadow.

"Hi Edward," Alice said as they sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"How can I be? She doesn't want me anymore."

"No, that's not it. I'm sure she does. She's just…confused."

"I'm sorry about this Edward. You know I never meant for any of it to happen," Jasper said.

"I don't blame you. You didn't make her fall in love with you…did you?"

"No! Of course not. Like I said, I have Alice. I mean, you know I love Bella as a sister, but I'm already married."

"Maybe it's something I did," Edward said. "That's it. I probably did something to make her mad at me."

"I'm sure you didn't. You may not like to think it, but you are a good husband to her," Alice said.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Jasper asked. He felt bad for him, especially since he could feel his pain and anguish.

"If she still wants me. I'd give her anything. If she doesn't love me anymore, I won't make her stay."

* * *

Eventually Bella and Edward had patched things up. She spent days apologizing to him. She had decided that she didn't love Jasper as much as she thought she did. And she had no chance with him anyway. He was deeply devoted to Alice; there was no getting them away from each other. She still thought he was incredibly hot, but she'd stick with Edward.

Jasper came into the house one afternoon. Bella had backed off a bit and he was relieved.

She came over to him. "Hey Jasper."

Or so he thought. "Hey," he said.

"I…I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I shouldn't have tried to break up you and Alice."

"Thank you Bella, I appreciate it. But you should go apologize to Alice. You hurt her more."

"Okay."

She found Alice sitting up in a tree in her backyard. "Alice."

Alice looked down at her. She wasn't going to come down but decided she wanted to hear what Bella had to say.

"I'm sorry Alice," Bella said.

"Are you now?" Alice said coldly.

"Yes, I am," Bella said nervously realizing how mad Alice really was. "I…I don't know what came over me. But it wasn't right of me to try to take Jasper away from you. Especially when I already have Edward. Can you please forgive me?"

Alice jumped out of the tree and looked at Bella. She was shorter than her, but Bella still found it amazing how Alice could look so intimidating despite her size. "You were supposed to be my sister. Sister's don't go around trying to steal each other's husbands. Especially after how much I've told you about our relationship and how much I love him. You don't see me trying to flirt with Edward, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "No. You're right. It was very, very wrong of me to do that. I'm _so_ sorry Alice. I still am your sister. I mean…I still want to be. I just want us to be able to put all of this behind us and forget about it. I _want_ to forget about it. Please…"

Alice looked at her for a moment. Bella did look very guilty. "Did you apologize to Edward?"

Bella nodded. "I did. We talked about it. He forgives me. I apologized to Jasper too." She hesitated for a moment. "Nothing really matter if…if I can't have your forgiveness Alice."

After a moment Alice sighed. She couldn't stay mad at Bella forever. She was horrible at holding grudges. She reached out and hugged her. "Apology accepted Bella."

"Thank you so much Alice!"

Alice looked her in the eye. "But if Jasper ever tells me that you've been trying to flirt with him again, I'll rip your limbs off."

Bella nodded slowly. Alice was a tough girl. She didn't put it past her to actually do it.

Alice took her hand. "Now, let's go shopping. I saw some things at Charming Charlie you might like."

"Alice, do we _have_ to go shopping…?"

Alice smiled as they walked out of the yard. Same old Bella.

* * *

**Would you have forgiven Bella?**

**I feel like sometimes i make it seem like i hate Bella. I _don't _hate Bella at all. However, i feel like she's too indecisive and doesn't know what she wants sometimes. Even after Breaking Dawn. Like i've said before, there's a _reason_ i ship Alice and Jasper instead of Bella and Edward.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I thought if was a cute idea and i had fun writing it. Until next time.**


End file.
